


Kingdom Come

by yanrenist



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel/Demon Relationship, Developing Relationship, Fantasy AU, M/M, Mates, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrenist/pseuds/yanrenist
Summary: Demon Zhengkun + Zhangjun au: where demon princes xukun and yanjun have to find their mates before they turn 21 otherwise they’ll lose all their demonic abilities and turn into humans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got a new idea and here I am. This is done with help of my friend ane aka amaxingly

The air is thick with anticipation and excitement. Citizens are gathered around the palace waiting on the appearance of the royal family.

 

Today is unlike any other day in hell, today the feared and admired Demon Princes Yanjun and Xukun begin their journey into adulthood. It is a long held tradition in the demon realm,the heirs to the demon throne are sent out into the human world by the age of 19 to find their mates. Should the heirs fail to find their mates and consummate before turning 21, they’ll be stripped of all their demonic abilities, and be forced to live a mortal life. A human life.

 

“Silence!” a command rings out through the palace.

 

The demon king, Yixing, steps out to face his loyal subjects with a wide smirk on his face. There’s no one more excited than the king since he’s been waiting years for this day. He has high expectations for his two sons, but he trusts they will be able to continue the old family cycle. 

 

“My loyal subjects, I present to you my sons, Prince Yanjun and Prince Xukun,” Yixing announces, sending the palace into a uproar of cheers.

 

The princes appear side by side to an unmeasurable crowd of support, smiling and waving at their fellow demons. They reach their father's side and bow shortly, “My king.”

 

“Oh, get up. There’s no need to be so formal, boys,” Yixing chuckles at his sons.

 

Yanjun and Xukun raise their heads, mirroring mischievous smiles on their faces. “Now boys, we all know what today is about. You’ve been prepared for this your whole life and I couldn’t be more proud of you. Why, I remember when you were just little demon fledglings who could barely speak. Time flies by so fast,” Yixing rambles on dramatically. 

 

Xukun rolls his eyes, “We’re going to find our mates dad, not being sent off to war.”

 

“Yeah, Dad, we’ll be back in no time to make your life more stressful, just like always,” Yanjun laughs.

 

Yixing grumbles, “Can’t an old man be a little sentimental? Teenagers are so disrespectful.”

 

The watching crowd laughs at the antics of their king and princes. It’s common knowledge that they often bicker with how dramatic their king can be.

 

“Yeah, yeah, can we get on with the ceremony? I want to head out to find my mate and get back as soon as possible,” Xukun interrupts.

 

“You’re always so impatient, Kun. Your mate isn’t going to run away. We have time,” Yanjun replies to him.

 

“Right! Back on track. So you already know you have to travel to the human world to find your mates before you turn 21. Now what you weren’t told is that you also have to keep your demon identities hidden. Nobody can know who you are, or else you and your mates could be put in extreme danger,” Yixing breaks in before the princes could start bickering.

 

“So we have to pretend to be humans for two years?” Yanjun repeats, scandalized.

 

“Well, if you find your mate and bond with them sooner, you won’t need to spend the entire two years as a human,” Yixing clarifies.

 

“B-but as a human? How am I supposed to survive as a weaker species?” Yanjun moans out.

 

“Oh, shut up.It’s not like you won’t still use your powers to make your life easier like you  _ always  _ do,” Xukun snaps at him.

 

“That’s rich coming from you of all people, Kunkun,” Yanjun fires back.

 

Xukun’s eyes turn red with anger, “Call me that again and I swear I’ll rip your heart out.”

 

Yanjun scoffs, “You couldn't even if you tried.”

 

“Boys!” Yixing cuts in loudly between the arguing brothers.

 

“You both need to stop fighting over every little thing, especially when you’re out in the human realm. You’re going to need each other for these next two years, so the petty arguments need to stop. Besides, you need to limit your power usage or else you could be caught by the guardian angels,” Yixing lectures.

 

“Yes, dad,” Yanjun and Xukun chorus.

 

“Well, since that’s settled, it’s time for you to take your leave. Remember to keep your demon identities hidden, limit the usage of your powers, and stick together. You only have each other out there,” Yixing says, opening the portal into the human realm.

 

“Wait, what about housing and all that? Where are we living?” Xukun wonders, voicing his thoughts. 

 

“Oh, I almost forgot! Silly me, I’m really getting old. I’ve set up new human identities for you both. You’ll be attending Seoul university as transfer students in your second year under the aliases of Cai Xukun and Lin Yanjun. I’ve set up an apartment for you both that’s close to the university and you should find your bank cards there. You have unlimited expenses so there’s no need to work like a common person, but spend it wisely,” Yixing warns. He’s well aware of how much his sons like to spend money on unnecessary expensive materials.

 

“Whatever you say Dad,” Yanjun rolls his eyes.

 

The princes say their farewells to their demon citizens, give their dad a goodbye hug, and step forward into the portal. It will be taking them directly into the human realm where they’ll begin their new lives and search for their lifelong mates.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The two princes stumble out of the portal into a new world they have no experience or firsthand knowledge of. They were transported right in front of an expensive looking apartment building, which they assume to be their temporary home for the next two years. They both came out still clothed in their royal attire, which would certainly turn a few heads should anyone walk by.

 

“We need to get changed or else we’ll draw unneeded human attention to ourselves,” Xukun states, observing the area.

 

“With a face like mine we’re going to get attention anyways,” Yanjun brags.

 

Xukun scoffs, “Probably because humans have never seen a being as ugly as yourself before.”

 

Yanjun brushes off the insult unfazed as he’s used to the younger prince’s jabs. “Whatever let’s just get inside”

 

The two princes stroll into the large apartment building, looking around appreciatively.

 

“Dad kinda out did himself with this place,” Yanjun comments.

 

“Yeah, it looks like those places the rich kids in those C-Dramas we used to watch stay at,” Xukun adds on in agreement.

 

“Do you think he got us a large condo or a smaller two bedroom apartment?” Yanjun questions his younger brother.

 

“Xukun?” Yanjun calls out, glancing at his brother who’s paused in his steps, eyes a blazing red as he stares intently at what’s in front of him. Yanjun turns his head to look in the direction his younger brother is fixated on. Yanjun freezes in his tracks, his now red eyes land on a boy. He’s short, and is calling out to a taller boy who seems to be stuck in a staring match with Xukun.

 

The shorter boy glances in Yanjun’s direction, feeling his piercing stare and finding himself at a loss of words. There’s a voice ringing through their minds echoing repeatedly,  _ “Mate Mate Mate.”  _ Both princes are at loss, intransed at observing their supposed mates, trying to imprint their image into their minds.

 

Xukun’s mate is a tall, slender, dark haired, deep brown eyed, delicate looking male with soft yet sharp ethereal features, even reminds him of the faeries back home. Somewhere deep in his mind Xukun wonders if perhaps his mate might have some faerie blood in him that has yet to be awakened.

  
  


Yanjun’s mate, on the other hand, is a much shorter, curvy,brown haired, caramel coloured eyed, softer looking male with a striking similarity to cherubs. The shorter male looks so open and almost defenseless with his warm easily approachable aura.

 

The sound of a phone ringing breaks the trance that had fallen over the four males. The shorter male, Yanjun’s apparent mate, picks up the call and quickly ushers his taller friend out of the building, without so much as a glance back at the demon princes watching their every move.

 

“I think I might’ve just found my mate, bro,” Xukun comments out loud, once he and his brother are alone in the apartment lobby.

 

“Umm me too…” Yanjun responds hesitantly.

 

“Wait -- you mean one of those two guys is your mate too?” Xukun questions, surprised at Yanjun’s confession.

 

“Yup. I’m almost certain the cute short one is mine. There was a weird voice in my head telling me he’s my mate when I saw him,” explains Yanjun.

 

“The same thing happened to me, except with the pretty tall one. Something feels weird about this setup,” Xukun confesses.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean how is it that we coincidentally met our mates in the same building Dad said our temporary home would be? I’ll bet they also live in this building just like us. Dad must of somehow knew,” Xukun pieces together a theory.

 

“You do have a point. I don’t believe in coincidences, so Dad likely knew who our mates are, but kept it from us,” Yanjin adds on.

 

“That sneaky old man. I wish we could contact him so I could confront him about this,” Xukun says, sounding annoyed at his father’s antics.

 

Yanjun scoffs, “I wouldn’t be shocked if the reason we have no way to contact was part of his plan. You know, to save himself from our scolding.”

 

Xukun sighs and rolls his eyes at the thought of it, “Whatever. Let’s just get up to our apartment. I’m hungry and tired.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

On another end, Zhengting and Zhangjing, the two supposed mates to the demon princes, enter the car of their two friends -- Wenjun and Zeren. They had been waiting in the lobby waiting for the two of them.

 

As they walk, Zhengting and Zhangjing are caught up in their discussion about what had taken place earlier in their apartment lobby.

 

“Did you see their eyes? They were-”Zhengting asks his shorter friend.

 

“Red, yes, I saw it,” Zhangjing finishes his taller friends’ sentence. “The only being I’ve ever seen with those eyes are…” he trails off.

 

“Demons,” Zhengting inserts dreadfully.

 

“What if it’s them?” Zhengting questions apprehensively.

 

“No, it can’t be. It’s too sudden. Someone would’ve informed us if they were in our area,” Zhangjing denies vehemently.

 

“You have a point. Yeah, you’re right, I’m probably just overthinking it,” Zhengting agree, brushing off his previous assumptions.

 

“Okay, who are you guys talking about? You’ve literally been ignoring us since you got in the car. Spill,” Zeren cuts into their conversation.

 

“It’s nothing. We were just talking about these two guys who are moving into our apartment building,” Zhangjing fills in, refusing to divulge more to his nosy friends.

 

“Oh, were they cute?” Wenjun teases.

 

“What does it matter?” Zhengting rolls his eyes.

 

Zeren responses gleefully, “I’m taking that as a yes.”

 

“Hold on -- what if they’re the new students Zhengting and Zhangjing are supposed to take on a tour of the university?” Wenjun wonders out loud.

 

Zhangjing groans, “You mean the tour Zhengting dropped out of? Now I have to handle it alone.”

 

“I didn’t drop out, please, you know I had no choice. It was a last minute thing because Yanchen got sick and the dance team needs me to fill in for leading the practice,” Zhengting explains to his friends.

 

“Oh yeah, Xingjie has Yanchen on lockdown for the next week because the dumbass passed out from stress,” Zeren adds on.

 

Zhangjing pouts, “Still. Why am I the one suffering for Yanchen’s carelessness. I hate doing the tours alone.”

 

“You’re so dramatic, Jing. If I promise to take you out for hot pot this weekend, will you stop whining?” Zhengting sighs at the childish behavior of his older friend.

 

“As long as you pay, then yes,” Zhangjing accepts the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected to write but hope you enjoy it. Leave comments and kudos or talk to me about it on twitter: @yanjiebot

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments kudos and all that good stuff. Feel free to talk to me on Twitter @yanjiebot I’ll try updating frequently


End file.
